Une Saint Valentin pas comme les autres !
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Le 14 Février, la Saint Valentin, une fête que Felicity déteste. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle sait que ce qu'elle éprouve pour son patron et ami, Oliver Queen est un fantasme qui ne se réalisera jamais. Oliver de son côté se sent de plus en plus attiré par son amie. Le destin peut parfois révéler bien des surprises. Attention, Rating MA
**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Me voici avec un nouvel OS. Bien entendu, il n'est pas tiré de la Saison 4, mais de la saison 2. J'ai bien une idée pour faire une autre fin de l'épisode 4.15, j'ai l'idée de base, il s'agira donc du prochain OS à être publié. Comme beaucoup, la réaction d'Oliver quand Felicity lui rend la bague et qu'elle quitte le loft fut dure à encaisser, d'autant plus qu'il ne là retient pas. Mais en même temps, je comprends Felicity, pas facile ce genre de situation et elle doit se sentir trahie. J'ai hâte de voir la scène de la réconciliation qui j'espère sera digne du 3.20.**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de leurs auteurs. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Une Saint Valentin pas comme les autres !**

POV Felicity

Comme tous les matins je me réveille avec la sonnerie de mon réveil aux alentours de sept heures AM afin d'aller travailler à QC. En tant normal je serais joyeuse de voir Oliver, l'homme que j'aime en secret, mais en ce jour ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais même préféré que cette journée tombe un samedi voir un dimanche afin que je ne voie pas Oliver. On est bien entendu le 14 Février, et cette journée est le jour de la Saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux… Une fête que je déteste, d'une part parce que comme d'habitude je suis seule et que l'homme que j'aime ne ressent rien pour moi, et d'autre part, parce que cette fête est trop commerciale.

De toute façon Oliver n'attend pas après moi pour coucher avec une femme, vu qu'il peut avoir n'importe quelle femme qu'il souhaite. Pourtant au fond de moi, même si je n'ai jamais été aventure sans lendemain, je ne donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans les bras d'Oliver, faire l'amour avec lui, sentir ses mains sur mon corps ainsi que ses lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être un amant parfait mais aussi quelqu'un de très doux et très tendre. On n'est qu'amis et pourtant il est toujours si protecteur avec moi, comme lorsque ce fou de comte du Vertigo m'a enlevé et à faillis me droguer. Il a tué pour moi. Je repense à ses propos lorsque nous étions seuls au Verdant qu'il n'y aura jamais de choix à faire si jamais je me retrouvais en danger. Mais la mission en Russie me revient en mémoire et mon cœur se serre à nouveau.

Je pousse un profond soupir et décide d'aller prendre ma douche et de prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide afin de me rendre au travail en espérant qu'une seule et unique chose, que cette journée passe très très vite. Malheureusement, à peine arrivée j'entends déjà les employés féminins de QC parler de leurs projets avec leur moitié, de quoi me démoraliser encore plus… Une fois arrivé au dernier étage de la tour, je me dirige vers mon bureau et là, la surprise se lit sur mon visage. En effet sur mon bureau trône un vase assez gros contenant un énorme bouquet de roses rouge et pas n'importe lesquelles, puisqu'il s'agit de rose d'Équateur. Une fois devant ce magnifique bouquet, j'hume leur parfum et je vois qu'une carte se trouve dans le bouquet. Je la prends et l'ouvre afin de prendre connaissance du mot et en reconnaissant l'écriture je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et battre la chamade. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire la signature.

 **Joyeux Saint Valentin**

 **Oliver**

Je tourne la tête vers le bureau d'Oliver et je le vois avec un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour recevoir un tel présent d'Oliver.

POV Oliver

Une fois encore j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit entre l'heure où je suis rentré du Verdant et l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai dormi que deux heures et encore. Je file prendre une douche et m'habille d'un costume sombre comme à mon habitude avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Salut grand frère

\- Salut Speedy

J'embrasse ma sœur sur la joue et m'assois afin de prendre un café noir et deux tartines chaudes. Ma mère arrive à ce moment-là et nous embrassa ma sœur et moi.

\- Raisa va s'ennuyer ce soir dans cette grande maison !

Les dires de ma sœur m'intriguent.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Thea ?

\- Parce que, Walter emmène maman au restaurant ce soir, moi je passe la soirée avec Roy et toi Ollie je suppose que tu as prévu aussi de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais passer la soirée avec quelqu'un Thea ?

\- Bah parce que c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Et vu que tu rentres tard tous les soirs, alors j'imagine que tu passes toutes tes soirées avec ta petite amie.

La Saint Valentin, à cet instant mes pensées vont vers une seule femme, Felicity Smoak. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie et à la discussion que l'on a eue. Je pousse un profond soupir en pensant à ce qu'a dit ma sœur. C'est vrai que je passe toutes mes soirées avec Felicity mais pas pour ce qu'elle croit, vu que Digg est présent aussi. Je repense à ce que je lui ai dit, comme quoi avec ce que je fais je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Je termine de déjeuner rapidement et appelais Digg pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

\- Tu pars tôt aujourd'hui Oliver !

\- Oui maman j'ai pas mal de choses à faire au bureau et j'ai pas mal de réunions aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis contente que tu t'investisses autant dans ton rôle de PDG.

\- Je veux que papa soit fier de moi là où il se trouve. Et toi aussi. Je vous ai assez fait honte par le passé.

\- Tu restes notre fils Oliver !

J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue et sortie du Manoir et saluais Digg qui m'attendait.

\- Tu pars bien tôt aujourd'hui Oliver !

\- Oui j'ai une course à faire avant d'aller à QC.

\- Je me disais aussi !

Je ne répondis pas mais lui lançais un regard qui signifiait, de ne rien dire. Je montais à l'arrière de la Limousine alors que Digg monta à l'avant et me lança avec humour.

\- Alors Monsieur Queen où allons-nous ?

\- Prend la direction du quartier chic de Starling.

\- D'accord et tu veux bien me dire ce que tu souhaites y faire et ce que tu souhaites acheter ?

\- Tu es bien curieux.

Digg eut le sourire aux lèvres en entendant ma réponse. Après avoir roulé pendant trente kilomètres, Digg s'engagea dans les rues principales de Starling, en prenant la direction du quartier chic comme je lui avais demandé. Une fois dans le quartier chic, après avoir roulé pendant quelques minutes, je fis savoir à Digg.

\- C'est ici, arrête-toi Digg s'il te plaît.

Digg arrêta la limousine et se gara. Je descendis et j'entrais dans la boutique avant même que Digg ne sorte de la voiture.

\- Ça alors, Oliver Queen, je suis si heureuse de te voir mon grand.

\- Bonjour Madame, comment allez-vous ?

La gérante d'un certain âge s'approcha de moi au moment ou Digg entra.

\- Je suis à vous de suite Monsieur.

\- Il est avec moi, c'est mon chauffeur et garde du corps.

\- Ah d'accord. Dis-moi mon petit, comment va ta mère. J'ai appris à la télévision cette histoire de procès, oh la pauvre elle doit être soulagée. Et la petite Thea comment va-t-elle ?

\- Thea va parfaitement bien. Et concernant ma mère, ce n'est pas évident même si sa libération remonte à quelques mois, elle fut contente de passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous.

\- Ah là là, quelle tragédie. D'abord ton père et toi qui disparaissaient, puis après cinq longues années tu reviens et ensuite cette histoire, c'est terrible ce qui vous arrive.

\- Oui, la vie n'est pas tout rose. Et vous, vos enfants et petits-enfants vont bien ?

\- Bah les petits grandissent, quant à mes enfants, la vie suit son cours. Ah mais je parle trop, tu n'es pas venu ici pour taper la causette. Que puis-je faire pour toi mon grand ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis ravie de discuter un peu avec vous. Je voudrais un gros bouquet de vos plus belles roses.

\- Pour ta mère où ?

\- Pour une amie très chère.

La vieille femme me sourit Elle dut comprendre que je parlais d'une femme dont j'étais amoureux et qu'en ce jour, je souhaitais me déclarer.

\- Suit moi mon grand, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Je suivis la fleuriste jusqu'à un petit meuble où se trouver deux gros seaux avec deux variétés de roses rouges.

\- Celle-ci, je viens de les recevoir, ce sont des roses d'Équateur, elles sont réputées pour être belles et d'être magnifiques une fois ouverte.

\- C'est parfait, je prends celle-là. Il y en a combien ?

\- La bote en contient cent exactement. Tu souhaites en prendre combien ?

\- Je prends tout, cela fera un magnifique bouquet. Par contre, est-ce qu'une présentation dans un vase serait possible ?

 _Souriant_ \- Laisse moi juste le temps de te faire cela.

La fleuriste prit le seau contenant les roses d'équateurs et alla dans l'arrière-boutique afin de préparer ma commande.

\- Une amie très chère hein !

Digg s'approcha avant de poursuivre.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, cette amie dont tu parles est une jolie blonde et travaille pour toi.

\- J'ignore de quoi tu parles Digg.

\- Bien sûr.

J'ignorais les dires de Digg, même s'il avait raison et regarda un petit présentoir sur lequel se trouvaient des petites cartes. J'en pris une et y ajoutais un petit mot. La fleuriste arriva peu de temps après.

\- Cela te convient mon petit ?

\- C'est parfait merci. J'ajoute ceci également.

\- Cette charmante demoiselle va être heureuse.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je payais mon achat sortit du magasin avec Digg. En arrivant à Queen Consolidated, heureusement, à cette heure, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, il faut dire qu'il était à peine huit heures AM. Une fois au dernier étage de la tour, je déposais le vase avec les roses sur le bureau de Felicity et me rendis dans le mien en attendant son arrivé. À peine j'avais allumé mon ordinateur que je reçois un message sur mon portable qui me fait rire.

 **Ta Valentine est arrivée.**

 **Digg**

Sacré Digg, il est vraiment perspicace. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que j'entende la sonnerie de l'ascenseur mentionnant que quelqu'un arrive. Lorsque je la vois devant son bureau, même si je suis dans le mien, je lis la joie sur son visage. Je la vois humer le parfum des roses et prendre la petite carte. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi, je lui fais alors mon plus beau sourire. Malgré la vitre qui sépare nos bureaux, je me perds dans son regard. Je me lève pour la rejoindre, quand mon téléphone se met à sonner mettant fin à ce moment magique.

Felicity avait vu Oliver se levait puis se rasseoir en prenant son téléphone. Elle poussa un soupir et se mit au travail rapidement. Elle répondit d'abord à quelques mails, planifia divers rendez-vous en mettant à jour l'agenda d'Oliver et scannait via sa tablette en même temps la ville pour voir si d'une part la drogue "le Vertigo" avait bien été détruit afin qu'un nouveau malade ne prenne le relais et afin de voir s'il y avait des nouvelles concernant ses recherches sur le Mirakuru mais rien de très intéressant pour le moment. Elle ne vit même pas la matinée passé. Felicity pensait passé une bonne journée, vu que celle-ci avait plutôt merveilleusement bien commencé, mais il avait fallu qu'une ombre noire vienne s'ajouter au tableau. Et cette ombre détestée Felicity comme elle l'a détesté.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous débarrasser de ces fleurs. Je peux comprendre que vous souhaitez montrer aux yeux de tous que vos admirateurs sont plein de fric, mais question d'hygiène je vous demande de les jeter ou je le fais moi-même !

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous obéir.

\- Votre devoir n'est pas de séduire Oliver Queen avec vos tenues trop courtes mais d'obéir à un ordre. Je suis au cas où vous l'aurez oublié la vice-présidente des acquisitions de Stellmoor International qui détient cinquante pour-cent des parts de Queen Consolidated.

\- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, mais sous ceux d'Oliver Queen, donc si quelqu'un doit me donner un ordre, c'est lui et pas vous.

\- Je suis la vice-présidente de cette entreprise, donc votre rôle n'est pas de contester un ordre ! Je peux vous mettre un blâme pour insubordination.

\- Et bien faîte. Mais n'oubliez pas Mademoiselle la vice-présidente qu'en tant que diplômée du MIT, il m'est très facile de découvrir certaines choses, comme lorsque vous étiez qu'une simple stagiaire.

\- C'est une menace. Vous croyiez peut-être que de coucher avec votre patron vous donnent tous les droits !

\- Je ne couche pas avec Oliver !

\- Tient dont, voilà qui est étrange, vous aviez l'air pourtant jalouse en Russie, quand je suis sortie de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Le fait que cette garce lui rappelle cette histoire, Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer. Rochev fut satisfaite de voir la jeune femme s'écraser devant sa supériorité. Elle allait prendre le vase afin de le jeter elle-même quand Oliver sortit de son bureau ayant vu la scène.

\- Il y a un problème Isabel ! ?

\- En effet oui, ta secrétaire me menace et refuse d'exécuter un ordre que je lui ai donné !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Quel ordre ?

\- Celui de jeter ce bouquet qui empeste et qui question d'hygiène est interdit dans les endroits publics.

\- Queen Consolidated n'est pas vraiment un lieu public, même si nous recevons des investisseurs et autres actionnaires. De plus je trouve cela déplacé que tu te permettes de donner un ordre à mon assistante personnelle en lui demandant de jeter ce bouquet de roses rouge, roses d'Équateur que j'ai pris la peine de lui offrir spécialement pour la Saint Valentin. Peut-être es-tu jalouse de n'avoir rien reçu de ma part.

Isabel lança un regard assassin à Felicity

\- En Russie tu m'as menti en me disant qu'elle et toi vous n'étiez que de simples amis. La vérité c'est que tu couches avec elle.

\- Et alors, en quoi cela t'ennuie que je couche avec Felicity ?

Felicity regarda Oliver surprit.

\- Tu l'admets donc !

\- Isabel, entre toi et moi, ce n'était qu'un simple débordement et la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Donc les rumeurs comme quoi Felicity et moi couchons ensemble, je m'en fiche complètement. Toi et les autres employées féminines, si vous êtes jalouse, ce n'est en aucun cas mon problème. De plus, Felicity mérite amplement un présent de ma part car elle est l'une des seules à rester tard le soir pour travailler contrairement à d'autres. Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'ai une réunion importante cette après-midi et je dois voir certaines choses avec mon assistante.

Fulminant de rage, Isabel tourna les talons et quitta l'étage sans demander son reste. Oliver de son côté commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle s'en prenne à Felicity et décida de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser d'elle.

\- Merci Oliver.

\- Je t'en prie. J'en ai marre qu'elle s'en prenne toujours à toi. Si j'en avais la possibilité je la virerai, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de personne dans mon entreprise.

\- Je me demande ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me déteste ainsi, je pensais qu'après t'avoir mis dans son lit, elle arrêterait mais c'est pire qu'avant.

Oliver vit le regard triste qu'aborder Felicity en évoquant cette histoire qu'il voulait à tout prix oublié. Il s'en était tellement voulu d'avoir blessé la jeune femme qui était si importante à ses yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir le pouvoir de revenir en arrière et refuser ses avances. Il poussa un profond soupir et vira cette fichue histoire de son esprit. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et il avait pris une décision. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ne fait pas attention à elle, à part sa petite personne, c'est une vipère avec tout le monde. Si jamais elle s'en reprend à toi, dis-le moi et j'aviserais en conséquence.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Merci Oliver ! Á ce propos pourquoi lui as-tu dit que… Que… Nous

Oliver sourit de la voir babiller comme à son habitude, cela là rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux.

\- Que l'on a couché ensemble ? Pour avoir la paix. Au moins, elle arrêtera peut-être de s'en prendre à toi.

\- Mais mentir peut…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Felicity ! Cela n'a aucune importance. De toute manière, c'est ce que tout le monde croit ici, alors comme cela au moins ils arrêteront avec cette histoire qui ne cesse de faire le tour de l'entreprise.

Felicity acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge et que de toute manière, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre elle et Oliver. Elle releva les yeux vers son ami et en profita pour le remercier de son cadeau.

 _Timidement_ \- Merci Oliver… Pour les roses… Elles sont magnifiques.

\- J'en suis ravie.

Oliver s'abaissa afin d'être à la hauteur de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Felicity.

Il se redressa et vit que les joues de la jeune femme avaient pris une délicieuse teinte rosée. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il lança de but en blanc.

\- Acceptes-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Felicity fut surprise par la demande d'Oliver et ne sut quoi répondre dans l'immédiat. Voyant la jeune femme hésitante, Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer, se disant que quelqu'un l'avait devancé.

\- Excuse-moi, tu as certainement déjà des projets pour ce soir. Je m'y prends tardivement.

Oliver se recula et commençait à s'éloigner quand il sentit une main attraper la sienne.

\- Attends Oliver je… J'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation.

Le cœur d'Oliver se gonfla de joie et il fut heureux qu'elle accepte de dîner avec lui.

\- Je passerais dans ce cas te prendre vers vingt et une heure.

POV Felicity

Cette journée me fit aller de surprise en surprise. D'abord l'énorme bouquet de fleurs que m'avait offert Oliver pour la Saint Valentin, ensuite il avait envoyé balader Isabel en lui faisant croire que lui et moi couchions ensemble et enfin le fait qu'il m'invite à dîner en ce jour si spécial. Le reste de la journée se passa comme toutes autres journées, entre le travail et la grosse réunion de l'après-midi, je ne vis pas la journée passé. Lors de la réunion, Isabel m'envoya un regard noir qui j'ignorais l'énervant encore plus, sans compter que durant cette même réunion, Oliver l'avait soit empêcher de parler soit raclaquer à chaque fois quel exposé son avis. Il était plus de dix-sept heures quand la réunion se termina, une fois de plus elle s'était éternisée. Je poussai un profond soupir et partis en direction de mon bureau, le présent d'Oliver me donna une once de courage pour finir cette journée. Je sursautais légèrement lorsque je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi.

Je me retournai et vis Oliver proche de moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal Oliver je… J'admirais ce magnifique bouquet.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un présent de ma part te rendait aussi heureuse, je t'aurais offert des cadeaux bien avant.

Je fus à la fois surprise mais heureuse des dires d'Oliver.

\- Et moi je manque de délicatesse, vu que je ne t'ai jamais rien offert.

\- Ta présence à mes côtés depuis tu as accepté de rejoindre ma croisade, me suffis amplement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Comment cet homme pouvait-il me faire autant rougir ?

\- Rentre chez toi Felicity, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui !

\- J'ai encore du travail à finir Oliver.

\- Et il ne se sera pas envolé d'ici lundi. Rentre chez toi pour te reposer un peu, tu en fais suffisamment. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu piques du nez dans ton assiette ce soir. _Rajouta-t-il avec humour_ Je vais demander à Digg de te raccompagner chez toi.

\- J'ai ma voiture tu sais Oliver.

\- On ira la cherche ce week-end ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

\- D'accord, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Si tu as le choix, même je serais rassuré que Digg te ramène.

\- D'accord alors j'abdique votre seigneurie!

Tous deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Pour Oliver, c'était d'autant plus rare, mais la jeune femme à ses côtés rendait ses journées toujours plus agréables.

POV Felicity

Digg me ramena chez moi et sourit en me voyant avec le présent d'Oliver. La seule chose qu'il dit en me voyant fut "Joli bouquet" le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne répondis pas mais rougis légèrement. Après avoir remercié Digg d'une bise sur la joue, Je rentrai dans mon appartement, me déchaussai puis posai le vase contenant le bouquet sur la petite table ronde et allais ranger la petite carte dans ma table de nuit. Je fis rapidement un saut dans la salle de bains afin de retirer ma robe et mon soutien-gorge, enfilai un tee-shirt et un simple petit short. Ayant eu une dure semaine, je pris la décision de faire une petite sieste et mis mon réveil à sonner à dix-neuf heures et m'allongeai.

Je sombrais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et fis un rêve étrange. Je me revoyais sur Lian Yu comme lorsque Digg et moi étions venus chercher Oliver, mais étrangement, j'étais toute seule. J'appelais Digg mais seul le silence me répondit. Je fis alors le tour de l'île en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur une mine cette fois-ci et après une longue marche, je finis par arriver devant ce qui ressemblait à des tombes vu qu'il y avait des croix avec des prénoms dessus. Je pus lire le nom du père d'Oliver, Robert Queen, il y en avait deux autres mais je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer les noms, ils avaient été effacés par le temps. La dernière était un peu plus éloignée des autres, alors je m'approchais, je vis avec horreur ce qui était indiqué sur la croix.

\- Non… Non

Je tombais à genoux et sentait les larmes coulaient.

 _Felicity ! Felicity…_

Une voix lointaine m'appellerait, je la reconnaissais entre mille, c'était celle d'Oliver et elle semblait être très proche. Je sens une main sur mon épaule me secouer doucement alors que la voix devient plus forte.

\- Felicity, réveille-toi !

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et mon cœur manqua un battement en voyant le visage d'Oliver à quelques centimètres du mien me regarda avec son regard si intense et si inquiet en même temps.

\- Oliver ! ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me redressais doucement, alors qu'il se recula et il se racla la gorge en détournant le regard. Je ne compris pas tout de suite et en baissant les yeux, je vis que mon tee-shirt laissé entrevoir la naissance de mes seins. Rouge de honte, je tirais sur un pan de ma couette afin de la remonter. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, puis il se souvint que je lui avais posé une question.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Felicity, j'ai sonné et je t'ai appelé et comme tu ne répondais pas je… _Sourit en voyant sa tête_ Je n'ai pas défoncé ta porte, rassure toi. Le double de clé que tu m'as confié ainsi qu'a Digg m'a servi pour une fois.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Vingt et une heures passées !

\- Quoi mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible… Je… J'ai… Le réveil…

Oliver la regarda le sourire aux lèvres, il adorait la voir balbutier ainsi, elle était si désirable à ses yeux. La voyant paniquer, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais et… Et le restaurant ? Je veux dire on est en retard et…

\- Calme-toi Felicity, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ce n'est qu'un détail. Et puis… Si tu ne t'es pas réveillée, cela signifie que ton corps à besoin de repos. Pardonne-moi, c'est ma faute, je t'en demande trop. Si tu veux on… On remet notre dîner à plus tard.

\- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne sera pas la peine et puis annulé n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Laisse-moi juste dix minutes pour me préparer.

POV Oliver

Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter que Felicity sortit de son lit. Je déshabillai ma partenaire du regard là trouvant vraiment magnifique même habillé si simplement. Je la regardai jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de mon champ de vision et retourna dans le salon. Je pris mon téléphone afin d'appeler le patron du restaurant qui était un ami afin de lui faire savoir que nous serions un peu en retard. Après avoir raccroché, je laissais mon regard se perdre dans le salon de la jeune femme, je souris en voyant le poster de robin des bois au-dessus de sa TV et vis le bouquet posé sur la petite table ronde.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Felicity me rejoignit dans le salon et je fus ébahi par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle portait une jupe mi-longue, de couleur rouge, moulante qui lui arrivait en dessous du genou, un haut de la même couleur qui laissait ses bras et ses épaules nus, un haut qui mettait en valeur la poitrine de Felicity. Elle avait retiré ses lunettes et lâcher ses cheveux qui tombé en cascade sur ses épaules, légèrement ondulé. Elle était ravissante ! Je l'avais déjà vu dans un nombre incalculable de robe mais celle-ci lui allait à ravir, le rouge lui allait parfaitement. De toutes les femmes que j'avais connues dans ma vie, elle restait la plus belle et la plus désirable à mes yeux.

\- Oliver ! ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Non, tout va bien _Combla la distance qui les séparer_ J'étais simplement en train d'admirer la déesse que j'avais devant moi.

Je vis Felicity rougir et balbutier comme à son habitude. Je lui pris alors la main, entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et murmura à son oreille.

\- Tu es ravissante !

Je déposai un léger baiser dans son cou, la sentant frissonner avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser ailleurs que dans son cou où sur la joue, mais je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

\- On n'y va ?

Encore sous le choc de ce que Oliver lui avait dit, Felicity répondit que par un simple geste de la tête et suivit Oliver qui avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. En parfait gentleman, il ouvrit la porte côté passager et invita sa belle à s'asseoir dans la voiture et referma la porte avant de prendre place côté conducteur. Il mit le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Après un peu plus de vingt minutes de routes, Felicity vit que les phares de voitures éclairaient le panneau de la sortie de Starling City et questionna Oliver.

\- Ou nous emmènes-tu comme cela ?

\- Tu verras, c'est une surprise.

\- Même venant de toi, j'ai toujours détesté les surprises Oliver !

\- Oui, je sais, mais celle-là, tu vas l'adorer !

Oliver roula en encore un petit moment, puis tourna à droite et se gara. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte côté passager en tendant sa main à Felicity qui sortie de la voiture. En gardant sa main dans la sienne et s'avança dans l'allée, arrivant peu de temps après devant un restaurant. En lisant l'enseigne, Felicity se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Oliver tu…

\- Je t'ai entendu parlé avec Digg une fois, tu lui avais dit que tu adorais la cuisine Française et Italienne. Alors j'ai pensé que tu serais ravie de dîner dans un restaurant Français.

\- Merci Oliver.

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce n'était pas un restaurant de luxe, car il savait que Felicity était mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, comme lui d'ailleurs. Oliver l'entraînant à l'entrée du restaurant et un homme vinrent les saluer.

\- Ah Oliver, mon cher ami, soit le bienvenu dans mon humble restaurant.

\- Bonsoir Richard, désolé nous sommes en retard.

\- Mais non, mais non mon ami, ne t'inquiète pas. Présente-moi plus plutôt la charmante demoiselle qui t'accompagne.

\- Je te présente Felicity Smoak une… _Cherchant ses mots_ Une amie très chère.

\- Ta compagne quoi !

Felicity fut gênée par le franc parlé de cet homme et Oliver remarqua son malaise.

\- Pas du tout Richard.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ta petite sœur quand même !

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Felicity prit la parole.

\- Oliver et moi somme d'amis de longues dates.

Oliver regarda sa tendre amie, le mot ami ne lui convenait pas vraiment mais pourtant c'est ce qu'ils étaient actuellement. Richard regarda son ami et la jeune femme et sourit, en se disant que ces deux-là ressemblaient à des adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner à votre table.

Olive mit sa main au creux du dos de sa partenaire et l'invita à le suivre. Richard leur désigna une table assez éloignée afin qu'ils soient tranquilles et qui donner sur un jardin Japonais. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le menu et déposa une bouteille de vin sur la table qu'il débouchonna devant eux et versa un peu dans chaque verre. Oliver le remercia et vit le regard de Felicity en voyant la couleur du liquide dans son verre.

\- Je sais que tu es une grande amatrice de vin et de vin rouge en particulier.

\- Tu te souvenais de ce détail ? _Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement_

\- Bien sûr, même s'il y a de nombreuses choses que je ne sais pas sur toi, ce genre de petits détails reste ancré dans ma mémoire.

Felicity fut heureuse de savoir que Oliver gardait en mémoire des détails là concernant, elle-même faisait pareil. Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien et dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Ayant envie de connaître un peu mieux sa partenaire et amie, Oliver lui posa de nombreuses questions sur ses goûts en matière de cuisine, même s'il le savait déjà ses préférences, de musique, cinéma, lecture… Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient de nombreux goûts similaires. Même si cela lui arrivait rarement, il prit plaisir à rire en compagnie de la jeune femme et s'aperçut une nouvelle fois a qu'elle point elle était remarquable. Á elle seule, elle égaillait son monde lui faisant oublier toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ces dernières années.

Une fois le repas terminé et après avoir salué son ami, Oliver prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sortirent du restaurant. Ils marchaient jusqu'à la voiture, quand Felicity s'arrêta.

\- Oliver ?

 _Se retournant_ \- Oui ?

\- Me… Merci pour cette soirée.

\- Je t'en prie, ta présence me fut agréable.

Il lui dit ses quelques mots avec un regard charmeur qui fit fondre Felicity. Il combla la distance qui les séparer et reprit sa main entrelaça ses doigts au sien.

\- Felicity je…

Étant proche l'un de l'autre, Oliver ne résista plus et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis des mois, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur elle, après qu'il l'est sauvé de l'explosion de la mine, sur Lian Yu. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et tendre, il lui laissait la possibilité d'y mettre fin à tout moment si elle le souhaitait. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme autour de son cou, il sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de la serrer contre lui tout en accentua le baiser. Laissant ses lèvres caresser les siennes, il entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser sa langue caresser doucement sa lèvre inférieure, souhaitant approfondir ce premier baiser. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et laissa sa langue partir à la découverte de sa bouche. Il émit un léger grognement lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de la jeune femme. Le baiser devint vite plus sensuel et langoureux. Il sentit le désir monter en lui, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Felicity caressaient sa nuque et la base de ses cheveux. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme et laissa ses mains caresser son dos tendrement. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux, il n'était plus CEO le jour et justicier la nuit, il était qu'un homme embrassant une femme pour qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort et désirait à cet instant qu'une seule chose, que cet instant et cette étreinte fabuleuse ne finissent jamais.

Pourtant, la réalité les rappelait à l'ordre et ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Pourtant, Oliver ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Posant son front contre celui de sa compagne, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, les yeux toujours clôt. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se soucier si des gens les voyaient et du temps qui défilait. Pourtant un moment donné, Oliver sentit la jeune femme frissonnait, il la regarda alors tendrement avant de lui demander.

\- Tu as froid ?

Felicity releva les yeux vers lui et tomba sur deux yeux océan qui la regarder intensément.

\- Un peu oui.

Bien qu'elle avait une veste par-dessus sa robe, Oliver retira sa veste et là lui posa sur les épaules. Felicity le remercia timidement encore sous le choc du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

\- Rentrons, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

POV Oliver

Durant le trajet du retour, le silence régnait dans la voiture. De temps en temps, je jetais des coups d'œil à Felicity qui était comme perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que son esprit réfléchissait à une vitesse phénoménale ! Quant à moi, je réfléchissais au baiser qu'elle et moi avions échangé ce soir, baiser qui était en aucun cas pour ma part, un geste irréfléchi. J'avais bien vu lors de cette fichue mission en Russie qu'elle avait été profondément blessée, à cause de mes pulsions et même encore aujourd'hui, je sais que cette histoire était douloureuse. Le trajet me parut bien plus long qu'à l'aller, mais je respectais son silence. Une fois arrivé devant son immeuble, je sortis de la voiture afin d'aller lui ouvrir. Voyant qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, je pris la peine de lui dire que l'on était arrivé.

\- Felicity !

 _Sursautant_ \- Euh oui ?

\- On est arrivé !

Je souris et tendis ma main, qu'elle accepta. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et avec un petit sourire, je la vis fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Une fois cela fait, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se retourna me faisant face.

 _Timidement_ \- Tu… Tu veux entrer ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Je savais que je ne devais pas aller trop vite, mais je n'avais pas envie de la quitter surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous à la sortie du restaurant.

\- Fais comme chez toi, je reviens.

Oliver ne répondit pas et la regarda partir tandis qu'il restait dans le salon en se disant que ce petit appartement était très agréable, tout comme sa propriétaire. Après avoir retiré sa veste, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, car elle revenait vêtue uniquement d'un débardeur et d'un legging noir. Les cheveux toujours lâches. Même habillait de façon si simple, elle restait magnifique à ses yeux, elle se rendit dans le coin cuisine. Il fermait les yeux un court instant et réfléchis à sa décision prise ce matin.

\- Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La voix de Felicity le sortit de ses pensées, levant les yeux vers elle, il lui dit d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Ce que tu veux.

Oliver attendit qu'elle lui tourne le dos afin de venir à sa rencontre, là détaillant du regard. Elle était tellement belle, qu'il se demandait encore comme une femme comme elle pouvait être célibataire. Il espérait qu'une seule et unique chose, qu'elle ne le repousse pas ou pire encore. D'un pas décidé, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine et avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de se retourner, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Par son geste, il fit sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Ol… Oliver ! ?

\- Ne me repousse pas je t'en prie.

 _Surprise par cette supplication_ \- Oliver ! ?

\- Je ne veux plus te résister, je ne peux plus.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas Oliver…

Oliver l'interrompit en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou faisant réagir la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir d'aise.

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Felicity depuis le jour de notre rencontre, tu as été spéciale à mes yeux, mais je ne voulais pas te faire entrer dans ma vie pour te protéger. Pourtant, quand ma mère m'a tiré dessus dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated, j'étais heureux de voir que ta voiture était encore là. Néanmoins, je faisais tout pour te garder éloigné de moi, mais tu fus en danger dès que tu as rejoint ma quête de la justice. Après la mort de Tommy, quand tu es venu me chercher avec John sur Lian Yu et que j'ai repris mon rôle de justicier, je m'étais promis de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour te protéger, mais j'ai échoué lamentablement et cela à plusieurs reprises. D'abord ce cinglé de Dollmaker qui a failli s'en prendre à toi, puis ce fou de Comte Vertigo qui a failli t'injecter sa drogue. Sans compter que quand tu m'as rejoint entre Helena et d'autres détraqués qui s'en sont pris à toi, j'ai failli te perdre plus d'une fois et pourtant… Pourtant tu es toujours resté auprès de moi sans m'en vouloir.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute Oliver !

\- Si, tout comme la mort de Tommy ! Et puis Barry est arrivé…

Au fait que Oliver évoque le jeune homme toujours dans le coma, Felicity sentit une profonde nostalgie l'envahir. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, les propos d'Oliver l'avaient perturbé.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai… J'ai éprouvé de la jalousie. Oui j'étais jaloux de te voir proche d'un autre homme que moi. Je… J'avais l'impression de te voir t'éloigner de moi. Quand tu es partie à Central City afin d'être au chevet de Barry, j'ai cru devenir fou et c'est à cause de cela que je me suis énervé contre toi. Le soir même, quand je me suis retrouvé seul dans ma chambre au Manoir que je me suis rendu compte du salop que j'avais été en Russie et à quel point je t'avais fait souffrir. Ce matin, quand ma sœur m'a demandé ce que je faisais pour la Saint Valentin, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer, en imaginant, en t'imaginant fêter cette fête avec un autre homme. J'ai alors pris conscience que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, était bien plus qu'une simple amitié ou une simple affection. La vérité c'est que… _Poussant un profond soupire comme pour se donner du courage_ Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Oliver resta silencieux après s'être dévoilé à sa partenaire, lui laissa le temps d'assimiler son long monologue. Il se sentait stressé de la voir silencieuse, mais ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer les choses. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui lui semblait être une éternité et voyant la jeune femme toujours silencieuse, il comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était à sens unique. Pourtant, il avait senti son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur elle, torse nu sur Lian Yu. S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il mal interprété les regards de la jeune femme et sa jalousie en Russie ? Il s'écarta d'elle à regret avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je comprends que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, mais je voulais que tu saches au moins ce que moi j'éprouve pour toi.

Il lui embrassa doucement sa joue et le cœur lourd, il s'éloigna d'elle, afin de quitter l'appartement de son amie quand…

\- Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire tu… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Oliver avait senti son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix. Il lui fit face avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait preuve il lui répondit.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Et même si depuis mon retour de cet enfer, je n'ai jamais démontré un quelconque sentiment. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'une chose.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et là regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime!

Oliver ne s'attendit pas à une réponse de la part de Felicity et ne s'attendit pas non plus à ce geste. En effet, sa partenaire fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. D'abord surprit de son geste, ne s'y attendant pas, Oliver lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Le manque de souffle le stoppa, mais pas Oliver, qui enfoui sa tête dans son cou de la jeune femme en y déposant une multitude de baisers papillons avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, la plaquant contre son torse tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il émit un grognement rauque, lorsque leurs langues bataillaient dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Commençant à perdre le contrôle, il passa sa main sous ces fesses, la souleva et la fit asseoir sur la table afin d'être à sa hauteur surprenant Felicity qui émit un petit cri de surprise. Fou de désir pour elle, il caressa ses fesses avant de remonter ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, caressa sa nuque tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il sentit un délicieux frisson le parcourir lorsque les mains de sa partenaire caressèrent sa nuque. À cet instant précis, il en voulait plus, il voulait là sentir proche de lui. Il sentait la chaleur que dégageait la peau de la jeune femme à travers son débardeur. Il laissa ses mains descendre le long du dos de Felicity afin d'atteindre le bas de son haut. Lorsqu'il le releva légèrement et que ses mains effleurèrent la peau de la jeune femme, il sentit Felicity se tendre. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

\- Felicity ! ? Tu veux que l'on arrête _Lui murmura-t-il tendrement_

Felicity ne répondit pas et fuyait son regard ce qui inquiéta Oliver. Il passa alors sa main sous son menton, afin qu'elle le regarde. Relevant la tête vers Oliver, leur regardes happèrent.

\- Dit moi. Si tu veux que l'on arrête, je respecterai ton choix.

En disant cela, Oliver caressa la joue de la jeune femme et s'écarta à regret afin de la laisser descendre de la table. Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis et après un silence qui parut trop long au goût d'Oliver, il le brisa.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer je…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver, c'est juste que…

Felicity baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rosies et Oliver comprit.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que… Que tu étais… Enfin que tu n'avais jamais…

Felicity rougit en comprenant ce que voulait dire Oliver et lui dit

\- Je… J'ai déjà… Enfin je… _Baissa la tête_ Je l'ai déjà fait !

POV Oliver

Même si j'avais envie que d'une chose à cet instant, de lui prouver plus que tout que je l'aimais, je ne voulais en aucun cas précipiter les choses avec elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que ce que je ressentais pour elle était purement sexuel. Quand je la vis gêner et les joue légèrement rosée, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre rapport sexuel, mais j'avais mal interprété sa gêne. Á sa réponse, j'acquiesçais de la tête et même je ne dis rien, au fond de moi, je ressentis une certaine jalousie envers cet homme qui lui avait pris sa première fois. J'aurais tellement souhaité être le premier pour elle ! En même temps, à quoi, je m'attendais ? C'était déjà un miracle que Felicity soit toujours célibataire.

Je vis Felicity me tourner le dos, passant ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger. Je commence à me sentir mal, imaginant les pires scénarios. J'ai peur d'apprendre que quelqu'un a abusé d'elle par le passé. Je tente alors une approche en posant ma main sur son épaule, geste que j'ai déjà eu à plusieurs reprises comme pour la rassurer.

\- Felicity je… Pardonne-moi je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin… Je pensais que…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que…

\- Dis-moi…

\- Je ne suis pas digne de toi !

Oliver fut surpris par les dires de celle que qu'il désirait plus que tout à cet instant.

\- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ?

Felicity se retourna faisant face à Oliver.

\- Mais regarde-moi Oliver ! Je… Je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes avec qui tu as été.

\- Tu as raison !

POV Felicity

J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur de ne pas être digne d'Oliver. Je suis tellement banale comme femme, rien n'a voir avec Laurel ou les autres femmes avec qui il a eu des aventures. Pourtant je l'aime et la soirée que j'ai passée avec lui fut tellement belle, mais je dois faire face à la réalité. Même si les baisers d'Oliver et ce qu'il vient de ce passé m'ont fait espérer, je dois faire face à cette réalité, une histoire entre Oliver et moi, n'est qu'un fantasme. Lorsque je m'éloigne de lui, ce n'est en aucun cas pour le blessé, dos à lui, je sens son souffle dans mon cou et sa main sur mon épaule, je sais qu'il est proche de moi. Une fois encore il s'excuse, mais je lui dis qu'il n'y est pour rien, mais il veut savoir. Je suis loin d'imaginer que cela le blesse lui aussi. Quand je lui dis que je suis indigne de lui, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui dis cela, alors je me retourne pour lui faire face et lui lâche de but en blanc.

\- Mais regarde-moi Oliver ! Je… Je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes avec qui tu as été.

\- Tu as raison !

Á la réponse si rapide d'Oliver, je sens mon cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Sentant les larmes perlaient mes yeux, je baisse la tête ne voulant pas montrer mes larmes à Oliver. Pourtant, lorsque sa main se pose sur ma joue, mon regard rencontre le sien et ce que j'y lis me déstabilise. En effet, c'est de l'amour que je vois dans son regard et rien d'autre.

\- Tu es tellement parfaite Felicity.

C'est avec un petit sourire que Felicity lui répondit, comprenant que Oliver n'a pas compris le sens de son affirmation.

\- Merci du compliment mais je… Je parlais physiquement.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. Quand à Oliver, il fut extrêmement surpris par les dires de Felicity. Jamais, non jamais il aurait imaginé qu'elle se sente ainsi complexait par son physique vis-à-vis de ses anciennes conquêtes. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. Pour lui, Felicity était la perfection incarnée et cela sur tous les points et aucunes de ses anciennes conquêtes, même Laurel ne lui arrivaient à la cheville. Il posa ses deux mains sur ces joues et là força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Felicity, pour moi, il n'y a aucune comparaison possible entre toi et ces femmes qui sont sans importance pour moi à présent.

\- Mais je…

Oliver la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- Non laisse-moi finir. Felicity, en plus d'être intelligente, sache qu'à mes yeux tu es magnifique, même si tu penses le contraire. En plus d'être une magnifique jeune femme, tu es attirante, sexy et tu as toutes les qualités qu'un homme peut rechercher chez une femme.

\- Sexy ! ? Tu me trouves sexy ? _Dit-elle étonner par les propos d'Oliver_

\- Oh que oui, très sexy même. Surtout quand tu mets tes robes moulant ton corps ou comme celle de ce soir.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Dans ces cas-là, tu es irrésistible.

Pour confirmer ses propos, il baisa tendrement sa joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Et dans ce cas-là, c'est fou l'effet que tu as sur moi.

Felicity se sentit rougir et regarda Oliver afin de chercher un quelconque mensonge, mais ne lit que de la sincérité et de l'amour.

\- Felicity, peu importe ce que les autres disent de toi, pour moi tu es la plus belle femme du monde et je t'aime.

Felicity ne résista pas et colla ses lèvres sur celle d'Oliver avant de s'écarter rapidement et de lui répondre.

\- Je t'aime aussi !

Á cette déclaration, Oliver ne résista pas et embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme. Tout en l'embrassant, il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre, ou sans interrompre le baiser, il l'allongea sur son lit tout en la dominant. Bien avant que le manque de souffle se fît sentir, Oliver quitta les lèvres de Felicity afin de dévorer son cou ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir sa partenaire. Reprenant possession de ses lèvres, il fut surpris de voir Felicity s'écarter peu après.

\- Oliver je…

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Mo… Montre-moi ce que ça fait, d'être aimé par toi !

 _Souriant_ \- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Felicity rougit au petit surnom que venait d'employer Oliver et lui sourit.

Oliver lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains caressent doucement le corps de Felicity sans pour cela allait trop vite. Il souhaite prendre son temps avec elle et lui prouvait que ce qu'il ressent pour elle est sincère. Tout en l'embrassant, il sent les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son torse et sent qu'elle tente de défaire ses boutons de chemise. Il s'écarte alors d'elle et lui dit en la taquinant.

\- Tu es pressé de me voir nu ?

Felicity rougit de plus belle ce qui amusa Oliver qui enfouit sa tête dans son cou qu'il embrassa avant de lui murmurer d'une voix suave.

\- Moi je meurs d'envie de découvrir ce corps que tu caches sous tes vêtements.

Oliver lui mordit sensuellement le cou avant de revenir à ses lèvres qu'il captura comme s'il s'agissait de son oxygène. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son torse à travers sa chemise, quant à lui, il laissait ses mains parcourir la taille de la merveilleuse jeune femme sous lui. Tout en l'embrassant, il laissa ses mains remonter au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme, qu'il caressa doucement et les petits soupirs d'aise qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Felicity, l'incitaient à aller plus loin. Il voulait aller plus loin, mais hésiter à lui retirer son haut. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Felicity effleurait la peau de son cou, son hésitation s'envola en un instant.

Il passa sa main sous son haut, rencontra sa peau douce, l'effet fut immédiat. Felicity poussa un soupir d'aise qui rendit fou Oliver, qui sentit son sexe se durcir peu à peu. Ne voulant surtout pas là mettre mal à l'aise, Oliver posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur cette peau dévoilée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il relevait ce haut, il y posa ses lèvres. Ces petits gestes firent soupirer d'aise Felicity, mentionnant que cela lui plaisait, incitant ainsi Oliver à continuer. Pourtant arrivé sous sa poitrine, Oliver stoppa tout baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de Felicity avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Felicity puis-je ?

Regardant son amant dans les yeux, Felicity y lit à la fois de l'amour et du désir, et même si elle ne se trouvait pas digne de lui, elle avait confiance en Oliver et en ses sentiments pour elle.

\- Oui Oliver… Je… Je te désire aussi… Tellement !

\- Alors on est deux à se désirer mutuellement.

En disant cela, Oliver retira le petit haut de Felicity et voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et sentit son désir pour elle se manifester à la vitesse d'un grand V. Il se redressait un peu, regardant la vision qu'il s'offrait à lui. Voyant le regard Oliver sur elle, Felicity tourna la tête sur le côté et prit peur sachant que sa poitrine n'était pas aussi avantageuse que certaines femmes. Voyant que Oliver rester toujours silencieux et immobile, Felicity sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Oliver vit les larmes qui perlaient les yeux de Felicity et comprit pourquoi, se rappelant les dires de sa tendre amie.

\- Felicity, ne pleure pas !

\- Je… Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas !

\- Quoi ! ? Mais pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Parce qu'après avoir retiré mon haut tu…

Oliver sourit ayant vu juste et avait compris son malaise. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et captura ses lèvres, l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'observais, c'est vrai, car je te trouve magnifique. Je me fiche de savoir que d'autres ont une poitrine plus avantageuse. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi à cause de ton corps, même si habillé tu me fais de l'effet, je suis tombé amoureux de toi pour ce que tu es.

\- Oliver je…

Oliver posa ses mains sur les seins de Felicity et commença doucement à les caresser afin de voir sa réaction. Sa réaction fut immédiate, à ce contact, Felicity se cambra et sentit le désir d'Oliver contre elle. Ravi de l'effet que ce simple geste lui faisait, Oliver continua de les caresser tout en embrassant tendrement sa partenaire, laissant sa langue explorer cette bouche et apprivoiser sa jumelle. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Felicity parcourir son torse, ses sens s'électrisèrent et il s'écarta d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien dans lequel il lut de l'amour et du désir. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il la vit se redresser, mais la suite lui plut beaucoup.

En effet, après s'être redressé et entraînant Oliver à faire de même, Felicity lui retira sa chemise, laissa ses mains caresser son dos, remonter au niveau de ses épaules avant de laisser ses mains s'égarer sur son torse avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Cela rendit fou Oliver qui sentait ses reins chauffaient et son membre tendu et prisonnier dans ses vêtements le faire souffrir, il n'avait qu'une envie lui demander de le libérer. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouver Oliver, Felicity laissa le désir qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme lui dicter son envie et passa sa langue sur l'un des tétons tendu par l'excitation.

Ce geste rendit fou Oliver qui la plaqua sur le lit s'empara de cette bouche, laissa sa langue l'explorer puis mit fin au baiser afin de partir à la découverte de ce corps. Il erra quelque instant dans son cou laissa ses lèvres y déposer quelques chastes baisers avant de descendre au niveau de sa poitrine. Il laissa ses lèvres se poser entre ces seins puis s'empara goulûment de l'un des tétons tout en pinçant le second entre son pouce et son index. Immédiatement, Felicity se cambra en murmurant le prénom de son amant.

\- Mmmh Oliver…

Satisfait de voir l'effet que cela lui faisait, il continua sa douce torture. Délivrant le téton de ses lèvres, il laissa sa langue jouer avec un petit moment. Parsemant le chemin entre ses deux seins de baisers, il s'attaqua à son jumeau à qui il fit subir le même traitement.

\- Oliver continue…

Les gémissements de Felicity firent grandir son envie de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Tout en continuant de jouer avec ses seins, il descendit sa main afin d'atteindre le fruit qu'il avait envie de déguster avant de la faire sienne. Passant sa main dans le legging qu'elle portait, ses doigts rencontrèrent le dernier rempart qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, vu qu'il laissait ses doigts exercer une légère pression au niveau de son clitoris. Immédiatement après, il sentit Felicity se déhancher en gémissant de plus belle.

\- Tu veux que je te libère ma belle ? _Lui lança-t-il taquin_

\- Oui Oliver ! _Souffla-t-elle_

Oliver sourit et décida de là faire patienter un peu en laissa l'un de ses doigts caresser son intimité à travers le tissu qui la recouvrait. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il vit Felicity se déhancher encore plus et donner quelques coups de bassin, lâchant un léger râle de plaisir.

\- Oliver… S'il te plaît… _Gémit-elle la bouche entre-ouverte_

Oliver comprit ce qu'elle désirait et se redressa satisfait de voir ses tétons dressés d'excitation. Il accéda à la demande de la belle blonde sous lui et lui retira son legging qui rejoignit son haut, se retrouvant face à une petite culotte en dentelle et recommença son petit manège en exerçant une nouvelle fois une pression sur son clitoris faisant une nouvelle fois gémir son amante et laissa son doigt faire quelques allers-retours sentant rapidement l'humidification de sa petite culotte qui la fit écarter les jambes. Satisfait, il se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit à son tour les mains de Felicity défaire la ceinture de son pantalon et en défaire le bouton.

 _La taquinant_ \- Quand je disais que tu étais pressé de me voir nu !

\- Si je te réponds que oui, je désire te voir nu, que me réponds-tu ?

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien en lui répondant.

\- Que j'ai terriblement envie de toi !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et grogna de plaisir contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Felicity sur son sexe toujours emprisonné dans son caleçon, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle le caressait un peu plus, il mit fin au baiser en gémissant, et retira sa main.

\- Mmmh Felicity… Si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien

\- Et est-ce un problème ? _Lui demanda-t-elle taquine_

\- Non bien au contraire, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois entreprenante, mais laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

En disant cela, il fit glisser la petite culotte de Felicity le long de ses jambes et se redressa afin de l'observer.

\- Tu es tellement belle !

Avant même d'entendre le moindre son sortant de la bouche de son amante, Oliver embrassa l'intérieur de ces cuisses, effleurant son intimité de ses lèvres, embrassa son ventre, son cou avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois tendrement et lui murmura d'une voix suave.

\- Mais si tu veux, tu peux me libérer !

Felicity lui sourit et lui baissa son caleçon libérant son sexe. Á la vision du désir de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Felicity écarta instamment les cuisses. Oliver embrassa une nouvelle fois sa partenaire et se positionna entre ces cuisses afin de préparer sa future entrée. Déjà très excité, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps de la faire sienne, néanmoins, il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire de mal, d'autant plus que depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un homme.

\- Oliver… Prends-moi _Le supplia-t-elle_

\- Soit patiente, laisse-moi te préparer, je ne veux pas te blesser.

En disant cela, il caressa son sexe d'un doigt faisait gémir la jeune femme qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Heureux de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il laissa ses lèvres remplacer son doigt et embrassa son sexe, caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Il laissa sa langue faire plusieurs allers-retours, tout en la pénétrant avec ses doigts. Durant ses quelques minutes qui s'écoulaient, il la comblait avec sa langue et ses doigts tout en sentant la jeune femme sous lui se déhanchait, rejetant la tête en arrière en gardant la bouche entre-ouverte à cette première pénétration.

\- Oliver _Dit elle dans un ton de supplice_

Devant un tel supplice, Oliver releva les yeux vers Felicity et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, sachant qu'elle ne désirait plus attendre, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il se replaça entre ses cuisses, prêt à la pénétrer quand quelque chose le frappa.

\- Felicity je… Je n'ai pas de…

Felicity comprit de quoi il parlait et le rassura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, je prends mes précautions, même si j'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

Oliver lui sourit l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et sentit les hanches de la jeune femme se resserrer. Il la pénétra alors doucement, désirant prendre son temps, même si l'envie de s'enfoncer entièrement en elle lui traversa l'esprit. Felicity sentit son gland se frotter tout doucement contre son entrée avant de sentir le sexe d'Oliver glisser en elle petit à petit. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, Oliver émit un grondement rauque et ressortit afin de la prendre à nouveau. C'était tellement bon d'être ainsi en elle pensa Oliver, elle était si chaude et si humide qu'à la seconde pénétration son sexe s'enfonça en elle profondément.

Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa grosseur puis commença de lent va et viens. Oliver remuait les hanches tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche. Felicity quant à elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le caresser, elle avait tellement rêvé de ne faire qu'un un jour avec lui. Elle resserrant ses jambes contre ses hanches si fortement, que Oliver stoppa tout mouvement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne t'arrête pas… Fais-moi jouir… _Le supplia-t-elle_

Jamais, non jamais, il n'avait vu un tel éclat dans les yeux d'une femme, pourtant il avait couché avec de nombreuses femmes mais l'éclat dans les yeux de Felicity signifiait quelque chose de fort ce qui lui donna envie de là faire jouir comme elle le lui demandait. Plongea une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche, l'embrassa avec fougue, il remua les hanches plus fortement afin de rendre les pénétrations encore plus fortes et plus intenses. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient, étouffés leur gémissement. Il sentit son sexe se contracter autour du sien, mentionnant que sa délivrance était proche, lui-même était proche de cette délivrance. Il mit fin au baiser voulant l'entendre jouir et il fut récompensé. Dans un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres, il sentit la jeune femme se cambrer contre lui et jouir en criant son prénom, il ne put entendre plus longtemps pour se répandre en elle en criant lui aussi le prénom de la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

Le souffle court après avoir atteint l'orgasme ensemble, ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger pour reprendre leur souffle. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme caresser son dos qui le fit relever la tête qu'il avait dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se retirer d'elle et de s'allonger à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, il sentit Felicity se blottir dans ses bras et embrasser son torse.

\- Merci Oliver…

Oliver eut le sourire aux lèvres quand il vit que sa belle s'était endormie contre lui. Il remonta alors la couette pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid et s'endormit à son tour après avoir passé la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie.

POV Oliver

Á l'aube, je me réveille encore dans les bribes du sommeil et fus surpris de voir que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre au Manoir. Je n'eus pas à longtemps à attendre de savoir où je me trouvais. Je sentis un corps contre le mien et en voyant une chevelure blonde reposant contre mon torse, la soirée de la veille me revint en mémoire. J'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie d'une femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je repensais à la nuit que j'avais passée. Je n'avais pas imaginé que cette soirée se terminer de cette façon, mais j'en suis heureux. J'ai tellement apprécié de faire l'amour avec Felicity, je fus tellement bon. Le fait de repenser à cette merveilleuse nuit câline, je sens devenir dur dans la région du bas-ventre. Je me rendis compte après cette nuit que je suis amoureux de Felicity depuis notre première rencontre et à présent, j'avais envie de construire quelque chose avec elle. Je sais que cela risque d'être dangereux, mais je sais qu'à présent, plus rien, ne sera comme avant et je n'ai pas envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Je décide de me rendormir en là gardant tout contre moi, je n'ai aucune envie de la quitter. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que je me réveille de nouveau et je suis heureux, j'ai fait un rêve merveilleux et j'espère le voir se réaliser.

POV Felicity

J'ai passé une soirée et une nuit merveilleuses. Avoir Oliver rien que pour moi fut vraiment le plus beau des cadeaux de la Saint Valentin. Je me suis réveillée dans la nuit pensant avoir fait un rêve et je fus heureuse de voir que ce rêve était réel, que j'avais ma tête reposant contre son torse musclé. J'avais envie d'y poser mes lèvres, mais le voyant dormir si paisiblement, je n'avais pas envie de le réveiller alors, je me suis blottie un peu plus contre lui et je me suis rendormie.

Là, j'ignore l'heure qui peut-être mais je me sens bien, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, après tout, nous sommes samedi et je ne travaille pas. Néanmoins, je sens quelque chose de doux et de chaud caresser mon ventre et je finis par ouvrir les yeux et rencontre le regard océan d'Oliver. La tête appuyée sur sa main, je vois Oliver me contempler et me sourire.

\- Hey !

\- Hey !

Je baisse les yeux et je vois sens sa main toujours sur mon ventre. Je tourne alors la tête vers lui et le regarde.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de caresser ainsi le ventre des femmes après avoir couché avec elle ?

Oliver est surpris par sa question mais lui sourit tendrement en déposant chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Pour tout te dire, non, tu es là première.

\- Et que me vaut un tel honneur ?

 _Souriant_ \- J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux. J'ai rêvé que tu m'offrais le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme espère recevoir de la femme qu'il aime. Le fruit de notre amour…

Felicity fut surprise par les dires d'Oliver.

\- Oh ! Tu veux dire que…

\- Pas tout de suite, je veux pouvoir profiter de toi _Lui dit-il en souriant_ Mais si d'ici un an ou deux, tu veux toujours de moi, j'en serais très heureux.

\- J'en serais ravie également mais… J'ai tellement peur…

Oliver vit le regard triste qu'aborder sa petite amie et fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

\- De souffrir… J'ai… J'ai tellement peur que… De ne pas être suffisante pour toi et de…

Oliver la domina et l'embrassa presque fougueusement, faisant passer dans ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas… Jamais… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et… Il n'y a qu'une femme que je souhaite dans ma vie et cette femme c'est toi. Je t'aime Felicity.

Oliver posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme et ils partagèrent un langoureux baiser qui devint vite passionnel. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Felicity glissait le long de son torse descendant jusqu'au niveau de son ventre, il réagit au quart de tour.

\- D'humeur câline dès le matin Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Pas vous Monsieur Queen ? _Lui lança-t-elle_

Sans même lui répondre, Oliver l'embrassa sur le champ, attrapant ces mains afin de les placer au-dessus de sa tête et là pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. Il sentit la jeune femme gémir contre ses lèvres et en était ravi. Mettant fin au baiser, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou qu'il dévora tout en en laissant son sexe allait et venir en elle. Les yeux embrumés par le désir que lui procure la bouche d'Oliver dans son cou et son sexe allant et venant en elle et pût voir l'heure qu'indiqué son réveil et fut heureuse de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle gémissait de plaisir tout en laissant ses mains parcourir les épaules et le dos de son amant, plus heureuse que jamais.

Felicity qui détestait à l'époque la Saint Valentin, venait de passer la plus belle de toute sa vie. Une chose est sûre, cette Saint Valentin resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire et à présent, elle allait enfin, oui enfin être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps.

THE END

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS.**

 **Il est très long, je sais, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner de vous faire patienter pour mes autres fics ^^ Depuis le dernier épisode 4.15 de Arrow, impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit, j'ai donc fait un petit break car cela m'énervait d'être bloqué ^_^**

 **Sachez que j'ai deux OS en cours, dont l'un qui est basé sur le 4.15, que j'espère pouvoir poster avant le retour de Arrow ^_^ Ainsi qu'une fic en cours d'écriture sous le coude basé sur la Saison 3, je n'en dis pas plus ^_^**

 **La mini-fic basée sur le 3.17, elle est toujours cours d'écriture.**

 **Ensuite, "Mission impossible" est bien entendu toujours en cours, je pense écrire deux chapitres avant de vous dévoiler le chapitre 10.**

 **Concernant la suite, selon moi du 3.07, je ne l'abandonne pas, j'ai les idées et je pense que cela va s'étaler sur deux ou trois chapitres qui là clôturera.**

 **Enfin, celle sur la Saison 4 reste en Stand-By pour le moment. Entre le dernier chapitre mis en ligne et le chapitre 4 je bloque complètement. Néanmoins, je ne l'abandonne pas, la fin viendra dès que j'aurais réussi à écrire le chapitre 3.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt,**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


End file.
